paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V31
Release Notes - v.31 Update General Changes * New Player Video Tutorials (PC Only) * Weekly Quests ** ‘Takedown Players’ quest reduced from 250 to 100 ** ‘Destroy Minions’ quest increased from 350 to 400 Agora * Jungle Rework for models, animations, FX and sounds for all jungle minions * General Changes ** All Buffs now spawn at a Themed origin, and AI moves them to their idle position. ** Updates to the quality of Camp Stack interface. ** New Spawn and Death Animations and FX. ** Updates to Camp Theming to distinguish and make them unique in the environment. ** All carried buff visuals and audio have been updated with unique per buff assets. * White Camps ** New Jungle specific model theming. ** Updates to all Minion trail and impact FX, neutral coloring is now yellow. ** Several fixes to the way impact/melee FX are played. * Red Buff Camp ** New Lava Themed buff mesh and materials. ** New Idle FX for buff Minion. ** New Melee Attacks/Animations and Attack FX. * Blue Buff Camp ** New Insect themed buff mesh and materials. ** New wing VFX for fake motion blur. ** Ranged and Melee attacks (Spit, and Bite) ** New Spit animations and FX for ranged attacks, new Spit impact FX. ** New Camp theme idle FX. * Black Buff ** New Beast themed buff mesh and materials. ** Ranged and Melee attacks (Spit, and Bite) ** New Spit anims and FX for ranged attacks, new Spit impact FX. * Prime Helix ** Prime Spawn is now a global event, new spawn in animations, FX and audio. ** New Prime Landing shockwave animations, FX and Audio. ** New Updated Prime attacks ** Primary Laser attacks Anims, FX and Audio. ** Ground Smash attacks Anims, FX and Audio. ** Shockwave/Knockback Anims, FX and Audio. AI * Reducing Super Minion count by one per wave. * Muriel will no longer assist in Solo vs. AI games for players that are greater than account level 5. * Adjustments to Bot movement (jumping/retreating) functionality. * Fixed bots standing too far away from towers when being attacked. * Fixed melee bots sometimes not being able to select a priority target. * Minions prioritize attacking towers over fighting with enemy minions Cards * Weekly Card Pack ** Shepard’s Phial (Community Pick) ** Shockwave ** Scourging Tails * Card Reworks: ** Plasma Channel *** Old Active: Grants 32 Energy Penetration based on nearby Heroes. (180s CD) *** New Active: AoE 32 Energy Armor shred to all enemies in the area for 4 seconds. *** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds. *** Base state changed from Lifesteal to Max Mana. * Scorpion Plate ** Old Active: For 6 seconds, on hit with basic attack, shred 32 Energy Armor from targets for 4 seconds. Effect can stack up to 6 times. (Max 160 Energy Armor) (120s CD) ** Removed max stack restriction. ** Lowered the shred value to 1 point of Energy Penetration per hit. (16 Energy Pen) ** Changed base stat from Energy Pen to Max Health. ** Cooldown reduced to 45 seconds. * Splinterbark Vest ** Old Active: For 6 seconds, on hit with basic attack, shred 32 Physical Armor from targets for 4 seconds. Effect can stack up to 6 times. (Max 160 Physical Armor) (120s CD) ** Removed max stack restriction. ** Lowered the shred value to 1 point of Physical Penetration per hit (16 Physical Pen) ** Changed base stat from Physical Pen to Max Health ** Cooldown reduced to 45 seconds. * Satori Cloak ** Old Active: Gain increased Physical Penetration and/or Energy Penetration based on 50% of your current Physical Armor and/or Energy Armor value. (120s CD) ** Changed from an Active to a Passive. ** Now applies shred to enemies for 4 seconds instead of granting penetration. * Firepiercer ** Old Active: 160 Energy Penetration for 4 seconds (120s CD). ** New Active: 45% Energy Armor shred to next Enemy Hero hit by a basic attack. ** Base stat changed from Physical Pen to Attack Speed. ** Cooldown reduced to 45 seconds. * Rocket Spike ** Old Active: 160 Energy Penetration for 4 seconds (120s CD). ** New Active: 45% Physical Armor shred to next Enemy Hero hit by a basic attack. ** Base stat changed from Physical Pen to Attack Speed. ** Cooldown reduced to 45 seconds. * Scourging Tails ** Old Active: For 6 seconds, on hit with ability, shred 80 Physical Armor from targets. (120s CD) ** Increased duration of debuff to 15 seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to 45 seconds. * Changes to Blink Cards ** Players will retain some momentum after using a Blink card. ** Fixed the range from 850 to 1000 * Updated card descriptions to include status effect durations. ** Baneflesh - Duration of Poison ** Tainted Magick - Duration of Poison ** Sirensong - Duration of Movement speed steal ** Victory Torch - Duration of Burn ** Blight Bones - Duration of Blight HUD & UI * You are now notified when you have new rewards waiting for you, upon login. * New card pack art has been added. * Added second PS4 controller configuration: Competitive. * Show gamepad layout on pause screen. * Taunt ** Removed taunt hotkey and moved taunt activation to the Team Comms menu. * Fixed an error with in-game ban messaging. * Added warnings at the Play Screen: ** No rewards for Solo play. ** Recently abandoned a game. ** Attempt to play PvP or Coop your first few games. Audio * Added sound for cancelling targeting. * Added some new audio for Cards. * New menu music track. All Heroes * Improved targeting camera of certain ground targeted abilities for: ** The Fey ** Twinblast ** Dekker ** Sevarog ** Steel ** Gideon ** Iggy & Scorch ** Sparrow ** Howitzer ** Muriel * Adjusted ability and travel mode cameras to improve accuracy. * Recall cameras have been polished. * Added Order as second affinity. * Sticky Mine ** Now moves faster and has stronger gravity. * Tesla Dome ** Targeting range increased from 1000 to 1250 units. * Polish & Bug Fixing ** Seek & Destroy now damages wards properly. * Polish & Bug Fixing ** G.T.F.O. VFX adjustments * Polish & Bug Fixing ** Reduced knockback distance when Grux is stunned out of his charge. * Polish & Bug Fixing ** Fixed Slow Grenades not being able to re-queue during a blocking ability such as Make it Rain. * Added Intellect as second affinity. * Slash ** Increased Slash damage from 42 to 50. * Shadow Walk ** Increased base damage boost gained when attacking from stealth / 50 / 75 / 100 to / 75 / 110 / 145 * Crippling Dagger ** Base Damage adjusted from / 130 / 160 / 190 to / 130 / 180 / 230 * Polish & Bug Fixing ** Tweaked look of Death Sentence * Removed Mana Regen as non-recommended stat. * Ambush ** Corrected an issue where Ambush would sometimes not deal AoE damage properly. * Polish & Bug Fixing ** Added card scaling details to Unleash tooltip. ** Added health regen details to Spirit Regeneration. ** Fixed an issue with Cull targeting Gideon during Gideon’s Black Hole. ** Cull can now target heroes who are standing on Harvester collection pads. * Added BioFreak Murdock skin to the in-game store. * Polish & Bug Fixing ** Adjusted Visuals and Audio for all abilities. * Polish & Bug Fixing ** Visual adjustments to Alacrity and Serenity. * Added Obsidian Rampage skin to the in-game store. * Enraged ** Rampage can now enter an allied Dekker’s Containment Fence while Enraged. ** Enraged now queues after leaping. ** Rampage’s bounce after Enraged will no longer cause players to get a double knockup. * Shock Therapy ** Corrected an issue where Riktor’s slow and silence could last longer than the tooltip indicated. * Added Grand Oracle Sevarog skin to the in-game store. * Piercing Shot ** Added ground targeting element to Piercing Shot. * Polish & Bug Fixing ** Fixed missing audio for arrow impacts on Hail of arrows. * Charge ** This ability can now be queued up while in the air. * Polish & Bug Fixing ** Untamed Growth visual polish * Added Energized Twinblast skin to the in-game store. * Polish & Bug Fixing ** Visual adjustments and polish. Bug Fixes * Pain-Eater’s effect should no longer persist after discarding. Category:Patch Notes